Systems that employ electric motors for actuation typically use gear trains to convert speed and torque from a motor. Output shafts of electric motors often have relatively high speeds, but low torques. Gear trains may be configured for use with electric motors to convert these high speeds and low torques into relatively lower speeds and higher torques.
A gear train may be contained in a gearbox that is separate from a motor housing. The gearbox may be mounted to an output shaft of the motor. An output shaft of the gearbox may be configured to attach to a given system in order to provide actuation in accordance with the speed and torque capabilities of the motor and gearbox combination.
Instead of housing a gear train in a gearbox that is separate from a motor housing, the motor housing may be configured to contain a gear train. Such a configuration may provide a greater power density when compared to motors and gear trains with separate housings.